


Taken

by ElizabethOfEverness



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Captured, Disney, F/M, Kidnapped, captures, frozen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-02 19:14:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10950963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizabethOfEverness/pseuds/ElizabethOfEverness
Summary: Queen Elsa is taken from Arendelle and held as a captive by a mysterious group of men. She tried repeatedly to escape the dark cellars she's being kept in, soon she realizes getting home will nearly impossible.





	1. The Queens Escape

The Queen's heart pounded as she ran through the dark forest. She kept going and going even though every inch, every cell in her body protested against her feet moving another step. She ran deeper and deeper into the unfamiliar forest trying to avoid tripping and falling over protruding branches and tree roots. Every so often she stumbled and let out a gasp. But Elsa pushed forward, she wouldn't allow herself to be caught again not after the way she had been treated. She continued on taking short unsteady breaths, gasping and taking in as much air as she could. She ran faster and faster into the pitch black night. It would only be a matter of time before they realized that she'd escaped. She needed to make time in between herself and the forest hideaway where the thieves had held her hostage.

The Queen moved swiftly her heart threatening to pound out of her chest, her head spun she was disoriented not quite sure which way was which. Everything seemed blurry and her body begged for her to stop but her mind told her she couldn't stop, not for anything. She took shallow jagged breaths forcing herself to push her body beyond its physical limits. Being Queen she had never experienced anything like this before. Nothing in her usual royal life required this much energy. Elsa ran faster and faster into the cold night she had thrown away her high heeled shoes just after her escape and was now running barefooted through the dirty, rocky forest. Her bare feet colliding with jagged rocks and twigs but none of that stopped her, she knew that if the men found her they'd certainly do much worse than a few cuts on her feet. With that in mind the Queen pushed herself even further, she stumbled up small hills whirled passed tall trees and enormous boulders panting and struggling to breathe. Her eyes watered and her lungs stung, the blondes body could not take much more. Elsa felt her knees begin to lock she took a few more steps before collapsing at the base of the tree. Her body shook she was wracked with pain. Every cell in her body hurt, screaming for her to quit running. She'd been running for what felt like hours, with her body able to take no more Elsa promised herself she'd only rest a mere ten minutes before getting back up again in hopes of finding a village or town. 

"One, two, three, four..." She began counting every second of the short rest she allowed her body to take. "Five, six, seven, eight." Once she got to sixty she would start back from one again and make a mark in the dirt to keep track of the minutes she counted. Upon reaching the seventh minute she heard screaming and barking. 

No she thought, no.... With every inch of her body in protest she had to gather all her strength and pull herself off of the forest floor and up to her feet. Slowly she began putting one foot in front of the other and then a little faster until she broke out into a run. The sound of angry men yelling to one another and barking dogs getting louder and louder behind her. The Queens bare feet pounded on the forest floor, she felt a rock pierce her foot and embed itself in her flesh. Elsa let out a small gasp but the adrenaline kept her going. 'Don't stop don't stop do not stop Elsa.' She told herself panting as she dashed in and out of trees trying to stay away from the forest pathways as she could. But no matter what turn she took the dogs picked up on her scent and ran after her, the noises getting louder and louder. The Queen wouldn't dare look back. She just headed further into the darkness of the night, only the stars and moon provided light and even that wasn't enough to see far in front of her. 

She continued to run, but with her body wearing down she feared that she wouldn't be able to keep this up much longer. The Queen kept running until she noticed she was standing at the edge of a large cliff. With the men and their dogs practically on her heels she could risk capture and run to her left or right. Or take a chance and jump down into the void. Not knowing how far down she would fall. With a deep breath Elsa chose the latter and took a leap off the cliff her entire oxygen supply sucked from her lungs as she was falling, she kept falling and falling desperately gasping for air. As the world around her flew by in flash. Elsa landed with a harsh thud in a pile of old crunchy leaves, wet dirt and dead shrubbery. She was lying on her back looking up at the stars in the sky and watching as men carrying lanterns passed on the cliff she'd just fallen from. She knew it was only a matter of time before the dogs would pick up on her scent again, she couldn't stay for long but the fall had taken a lot out of her and she needed some rest. She could only hope the dogs wouldn't realize her trail had gone cold for another few miles before they decided to turn back. 

All Elsa could think about was how badly her back ached after the fall. She wondered weather or not she had been paralyzed. But thankfully her moving feet let her throw that thought away. The Queen let her eyes close everything went quiet, no men screaming or dogs barking. 

She yawned, feeling drained after her ordeal. Elsa could remember the time she spent inside her little cell. Every minute of it played inside her head over and over. She couldn't go back, she had to get home.

\----------

Elsa sat in a corner grime and dirt covered her body. Her hair a tangled and untameable mess. A gruff looking man sat outside her cell, eating a rather large meat sandwich. The Queens stomach growled loudly she longed to have some sort of substance in her stomach. But any meal she got only consisted of soggy bread and filthy brown water. Elsa didn't speak much and neither did the men guarding her cell. She had no idea why they were keeping her, or where exactly. The only thought how her mind was how she would get home to Anna.

Elsa watched the man eat, a small piece of meat dropped from the sandwhich and she crawled over, reaching her tiny hand out of the cell. 

"Ay' there missy what'a you think you're doing." He grumbled as the Queen recoiled her hand close towards her chest. "Boss ain't gonna be to 'appy with ya. If he learns yer sneakin' bout like that. Try to behave yourself now, don't wanna have to be punished do ya?" 

Elsa gave him a glare. 

"Ay don' you be glarin' at me."

The Queen retreated to the back of her cell in tears the only light provided was a small lantern outside the cell near the mans feet. She could still see the meat the had dropped right next to it. The scent filled the air and made her stomach growl. She pondered weather or not she should try and reach for it again.

\--------

Elsa began feeling a few drops of something wet on her cheek. Mumbling and muttering she came back into consciousness to discovering it was starting to rain. The Queen pulled herself up slowly her body screamed back at her in protest telling her to stay down but she knew that she couldn't stay in the forest for long. So she gathered her energy and used the support of a small tree to help her gain her footing. Her legs wobbled and her breath shook but she was now standing straight up. 

Elsa put one foot forward and screamed the rock in her foot made it extremely painful to walk and it was embedded so far she could do nothing to help herself ease the pain. The adrenaline had worn off and the Queen was feeling weaker than ever. Elsa took her hand off the tree slowly and carefully putting one foot in front of the other wincing as her injured foot made contact with the ground each time. Her heart was racing and her legs shook. She kept concentrating on the thought of getting to safety, and keeping her balance as she navigated through the thick forest. Rain poured down faster and assaulted her body pounding down hard and soaking her hair and remaining raggedy clothing. 

Elsa saw shelter a few feet away consisting of a few fallen trees with some bushy branches overtop of them but figured she should keep going as the men who captured her probably retreated back for the duration of the rainstorm and this would be the best time for her to get ahead of them. So she trekked on her clothes seemed to get heavier with each step, her foot now ached even more and she could do nothing about the rock now wedged deeply inside it. After many hours of walking she saw tiny lights in the distance. Elsa was relieved she could get help, find out where she was and perhaps clean herself up and have a hot meal.

Upon getting closer to the lights Elsa saw many small houses and little shops. Hardly anyone was in the streets but all the lanterns on the porches were burning with flame. She could see smoke rising from some of the fireplaces. By now she was ready to collapse but she managed to walk up to one of the houses and knock on the door. 

A older man opened the door he was probably around the age Elsa's father would be now. 

"Who is it dear?" A woman's voice called as she approached the door taking in Elsa's appearance. 

"Please.... Please help me." Elsa said shaking "these people... These men they captured me..."

"I can't help you." He cut her off almost immediately 

"Can you..." Elsa stuttered 

"No, get off my porch you'll be nothing but trouble." He hissed signalling his wife to go back inside. "Get out of here." He said in an angry tone the man gave her a glare and she backed away. "Those men you're talking about, can only bring trouble around here, I don't want anything to do with them."

"Please, please I need help." Elsa cried "can you at least...."

"No." He spoke sternly "You will cause nothing but trouble for me it's you're own damn fault you got yourself captured." He stepped outside "now get off of my property!" He yelled at her his face turning red. Elsa slowly backed away and heard the door slam behind her. She trembled as she limped down the street up to a new house. Someone in this village had to be willing to help her. 

The Queen took a deep breath and knocked on the door. "What do you want?" The old man growled at her.

"I was hoping you could help me." She said her voice shaking. 

"I don't help dirty beggars. Get off of my property! Get a job you dirty little whore." The man grumbled Looking at her with such distaste. 

Elsa stared at him shocked she'd never been spoken to in such a manner. Before she could even reply he slammed the door shut. Elsa was so stunned she was left on the porch standing in complete shock for about a minute until the old man came back. "I said Get off my property!" He yelled waving a cast iron cooking pan in his hand.

"S...sorry." Elsa backed up walking down the steps she quickly moved away from the mans house something hitting her hard as she left, and then she realized the man had thrown the pan at her. Elsa tripped over her own feet as she wasn't paying attention to what was in front of her. 

She tried three more houses one of which didn't answer and another two of whom had no interest whatsoever in helping her. Exhausted and completely drained Elsa spotted an old shed. She dragged her aching body out of the rain and sat next to a woodpile in the dirty, musty smelling woodshed. She leaned against the wall and cried herself to sleep. She thought of home, and of Anna , that she might not ever make it back to Arendelle and that nobody would ever know what happened to her. She didn't even know where she was now and since nobody seemed to be willing to help her. She worried she might never come close to making it home.


	2. A Friend

Somewhere around midnight Elsa was woken by loud claps of thunder and the seemingly endless sound of the pouring rain. The wind had now picked up and was creating a howling sound as it blew through the small holes in the tiny woodshed. She shivered slightly, a chill ran up her spine. Even with her powers she wasn't exactly immune to the feeling of cold, and her drenched clothing didn't make matters any better. 

Elsa looked around for something that could possibly keep the chill off or at least keep her from contracting hypothermia. The Queen caught sight of a tarp on the other side of the shed. Getting on all fours she crawled over to it and wrapped it around herself. Hoping that it would provide her with a little more comfort. Elsa coughed violently, still the rain showed no sign of stopping. For all she knew she might be stuck in this shed for days. She could die here, she worried that she might never find a way back home or that somebody might possibly find her body here if she didn't end up surviving the next few days. Her injuries she figured were quite severe and there had been no chance for her to inspect them in good light. Even though she was tired, weak and starving Elsa pushed all those thoughts aside and concentrated on planning someway in which she could return to Anna and her family.

"Anna wants you to come back home" Elsa told herself. "Anna needs you to come back home, your kingdom needs you Arendelle needs you."

Elsa soon fell asleep curled up underneath the tarp she huddled in the corner of the little shed. The Queen slept for two full days, her body had been craving rest ever since her capture and now she was finally getting some well deserved sleep. She had been too fearful to sleep most nights, for she was afraid of what her captors might have done to her if she did. 

\-------

Elsa was at war with herself, tired and exhausted she debated weather or not to try and fall asleep and chance having something bad happen to her or stay awake and be able to defend herself if need be. 

"Ay little missy." The gruff man returned to his spot in front of her cell. "It looks like it's just you and me tonight" he smiled showing her his yellow and rotting teeth. Elsa cringed in disgusting. This man who she did not yet know the name of was her least favourite cell guard. He was vile and had a rather interesting vocabulary. "You should be appy' little missy, boss says I gotta stay away from ya' I'm not to touch ya." He said taking a large sip out of a bottle. 

The queen shuddered the man was absolutely repulsive and she could tell he was most likely already drunk. She had wished her guard would've been the young dark haired man. He never talked to her, never ate or drank in front of her and he seemed to be respectful so It made her wonder why he was working for such awful men. 

\-------

Elsa heard voices which jolted her awake. She sat up a little bit straighter and tried to be as quiet as possible if somebody came in the shed there was a chance she wouldn't be seen so long as she stayed concealed underneath the tarp behind the woodpile. She knew there had to be at least two people out there she could only hear part of what they were saying.

"Yeah, me too glad the rain is over and done with, gotta get back to work now. Rain is gonna push me back a few weeks."

"Well, what can you do. Nobody controls the weather."

Elsa couldn't make out anything else but she heard footsteps getting closer and closer to the shed. The Queen hoped whoever was coming near her wouldn't notice she was hiding behind the woodpile. The door opened and Elsa was blinded by the brightness of the sunlight. She held her breath hoping whoever was there would collect the wood and leave.

 

"Hey!" A voice called out turning the corner. "Who the hell are you, Get out! Are you trying to steal from me" He said in an angry tone. Elsa figured he must've caught sight of her sparkling blue cape that she didn't notice was trailing out from the tarp. She slowly stood up shaking nervously and walked out of the darkness. "I'm so sorry.... No, no I didn't take anything." She put her hands out in front of her. "I'm not stealing from you I....."

The man in front of her seemed to be about twenty five. He was tall, lean and had incredibly dark brown hair. "Woah, what happened to you?" He asked realizing it was probably an inappropriate response.

"I was.... I was taken from my home and held hostage.... I got caught in the rain and.... and nobody would help me..... I....I saw your shed and I just thought..... I could wait out the rain there." She stuttered.

He realized how hurt she looked. How she probably hadn't eaten decent in many days. Her cheeks were hollow, Cuts and bruises marked up her body. Her dress was torn and falling off her shoulders. "No, no I'm sorry for asking. I should've...."

"It's..... It's fine." The Queen mumbled interrupting him "I just....." She cried softly. "I have to.....I have to go.... N...n...now be.....before." She tripped over her words stuttering "before they....they get me.."

"Look lady, uh let me make it up to you, I uh..." He scratched the back of his head. "I'm sorry I - uh accused you of stealing..... Why don't you come home with me and..... Clean up." He offered 

"R...Really?" She asked surprised by the offer nobody had wanted to help her before. They all seemed fearful when she mentioned that some men had taken her as a hostage. Elsa was relieved that someone had finally offered her a chance to clean herself up. "You....you... mean it? You really....really want... T...t...to help me."

"I don't have much, but I've got a warm place to stay, a spot to clean up. I've got some breakfast cooking on the stove." The young man helped Elsa back to his house and let her inside. When the queen entered the small home she saw only one floor with a loft up above. It wasn't a big house but it seemed cozy. He guided her into the washroom and drew up a bath for her. "Just holler at me if you need anything". He took a dress and some shoes from the closet across the hall. "It's not as fancy as that get-up you must've had earlier but it's clean." 

"Thank you." Elsa said smiling 

Elsa slipped off her torn dress and slowly submerged herself in the warm water. She cleaned out her cuts and scrubbed the dirt off her body. She started inspecting her foot, the rock was embedded far up into it. She'd figured that she would have to wait to get it out. Elsa washed her hair and the rest of her aching body. The Queen slowly pulled herself out of the tub and got into the dress he had given her. It felt so soft against her body. It was nice to have dry clean clothes on again.

Elsa gathered her old clothing in her arms. Then limped out of the room, the man was getting breakfast ready. "You're hurt." He said noticing her limp and rushing over to her. "Please sit down....." 

Elsa bit her lip nervously and sat on a chair he had pulled out for her. "I'm fine really." She paused speaking in a low tone "Just a few bruises is all." In truth Elsa's back was in severe pain, now that her adrenaline rush was over she felt the full effects of that fall she took of the cliff. She just didn't want to admit that she was in such agony. 

"I know you're probably uncomfortable, but you look like you're really in a lot of pain Miss..... Er....."

"Elsa, my name is Elsa."

"Miss. Elsa.... I don't like seeing people I'm such pain, my mom used to work at the apothecary. She helped people all the time, healing their injuries. I often watched her I'm sure I could help you. "What hurts..." He asked. "I don't want you to be in pain..... It seems as though the last few weeks or so have be pretty rough on you."

"I guess, checking it out would be okay." She murmured still wary of the man. "It's My back, that's hurting and.... and my foot there's a rock stuck in it I tried... to get it out but I couldn't." The Queen replied in a small voice. "But I'm sure it's fine." She spoke quickly. 

"Can I take a look at it? just to be sure? Let's start with your back...."

"Okay." Elsa took a deep breath, holding it in. He untied the back of her dress. looking up and down her back "It's bruised quite badly, everything is very red. Looks like you've got a couple of lacerations and scrapes. Doesn't look infected, which is a good thing, would you let me tend to them Miss. Elsa" 

"Okay." Elsa whispered under her breath and watched the man walk quickly across the room and take some supplies out of a cabinet. He took a small green jar and put whatever it was on her back. Which caused her to whimper. "I'm sorry." He told her trying to quickly move through the rest of the medicines so he could cover the cuts up with bandages. "There." He tied her dress back up. 

"Now let's take a look at your foot." He pulled up a chair and placed Elsa's foot on his lap. He grabbed a box off the table. "You may want to look away for this part." He told her "It's going to hurt... I'm sorry..." the man grabbed a tool Elsa felt him shove it into her foot. She screamed, it felt like he had just drove a blade through her foot. "STOP IT! Stop!!" Elsa cried 

"It's okay I got it... see?" He showed her the large rock shard he'd just pulled out. "I'm just going to clean out your foot and wrap it up now okay?"

"Okay..." Elsa said her voice shaking. Thank you." She paused a moment still a little teary-eyed "What is your name... I don't think I caught it."

"Thomas, friends call me Tom. So, Elsa where are you from? Those men you were talking about, do you know why they took you?"

"I don't know, but everyone honestly seemed so scared when I told them. Said I'd bring them nothing but trouble..... As for where I'm from, it's a small Kingdom, Arendelle." Elsa winced as Thomas poured something on her foot. 

"Sorry it stings it's the antibiotic..... Did you say Arendelle? Elsa I'm afraid you're quite a ways from home. It's over a two week journey to the nearest seaport and it has to be at least five days by ship from there." He paused "that's only if you're lucky, bad weather might stop you or hold you back."

"What!" She shouted wide-eyes. "How am I supposed to get home? I.... I have no money with me.... I have nothing." She cried "My sister will be so worried."

"What about your parents?" He asked.

"Dead." Elsa said "died in a shipwreck when I was eighteen."

"I'm so sorry." He looked down regretting mentioning the girls parents.

"I really have to get home." Elsa said "I'll do anything. It's imperative I return to Arendelle as soon as possible."

"You need to rest for a few days, you need to eat and get your strength up. I'm sure that your sister will be okay on her own for a while longer." He put a bowl of oatmeal in front of her and a small dish of fruit. 

"Thomas." Elsa looked up at him sighing heavily. "Do you have any family? I don't mean to be intrusive but this house.... This dress...."

"Yes, I was engaged to be married. She never came back for her things. Don't worry, you're not intrusive at all. Once you're healed up I'll take you to the seaport....." He told her. "But I do want you to rest a few days. Eat, and get plenty of sleep."

"Thomas do you know anything about the men who captured me?"

"They're a well known gang around these parts, they capture Royals and other interesting people. They try and make money, sell them or demand money in exchange for their return. Sometimes they take young girls to sell as slaves." He said 

Elsa finished her breakfast quickly glad to have something nice to eat for once, granted it wasn't as fabulous as her meals in the castle but it was something. Thomas went over to the counter and made a cup of tea pouring a vial of something in it. He sat back down and pushed it towards Elsa. 

"It will help prevent infection. You should have three cups a day. If any infection gets in your blood it's almost always fatal." 

Elsa looked up at him nervously, wondering if it was really going to help prevent infection. But she did not have any other choice, if her wounds did get infected and she did nothing, he was right. It would find its way into her blood and she would end up dead within a couple of days.


	3. Break and Enter

Elsa didn't speak much, she was still quite nervous about this man. So she refrained from asking him too many questions, and just did what he told her. 

"Elsa, I do have some work to tend to outside today. Before I go follow me please I'll show you up to where you're going to be staying." He led her up the stairs to the loft. She was quite slow, her foot still ached terribly. By the time she reached the top of the stairs her foot was bleeding.

"This is the loft, your bed is over there. You can read any of the books on the shelf." He turned back towards her. Elsa had sat herself on a small wooden chair near the staircase and was cradling her injured foot. Thomas seemed to grow a little annoyed with her, he picked her up and set her down on the bed.

"What Exactly happened to your foot." He removed the bandages.

"I was running through the forest barefoot, trying to get away from those men! I got a rock in my foot and had no time to pull it out! I was more concerned by the fact I needed to get away." She huffed "that and trying to find somewhere to stay..."

He mumbled and groaned over her before rushing downstairs to get the medical supplies he cleaned her foot out again and poured some antibiotics over it.

"Ahhhhaaa that hurts." Elsa growled Yanking her foot back she scowled at him.

Thomas grabbed her foot and wrapped it up tightly "You're going to need a doctor, the foot is going to need to be stitched up and you'll have to stay off of it for a while." Elsa looked at him with a worried glance. "Don't worry." Thomas said "you'll be just fine, as long as you're here nothing bad will happen. You're safe, just stay put and wait for me to come back." 

"No, they might come back for me.... please don't leave." She slunk down against the pillows on the bed. 

"You're going to be fine I have preparations to make in order for us to leave." He said "Just stay up here and.... read this." He pulled a book off of the shelf for her. "Get some rest."

Elsa looked down at her foot.

"Don't touch it okay?!" He spoke annoyed telling Elsa off as if he was intellectually superior. "If you absolutely have to get up try not to put much pressure on it." He instructed her. Thomas grabbed a few things out of the wardrobe. He noticed Elsa's nervous behaviour and facial expressions. "Those men won't find you here." He told her closing the wardrobe door. He flung his bag over his shoulder "I'll only be a couple hours." He gave her a reassuring nod and headed down the stairs.

Elsa heard the door close she looked at the book she'd been given. "100 Fairytales and other stories." A child's book. She had one similar to it in Arendelle her mother often read her and Anna stories at night just before they'd be sent off to bed. 

Elsa opened the book and flipped through it. The house was silent except for the sound of the pages flipping. Elsa stopped flipping through pages when she heard a door slowly creak open. Like somebody was sneaking in, she grew nervous starting to breathe heavily, her heart pounding. Slowly Elsa crept to the stairway. So she could see if who had broken into Thomas' house. 

A large man walked past the staircase she knew it wasn't Thomas, he was built much larger and he was shorter. The man walked right past the staircase and continued into the house. She didn't even see his face, and she couldn't recognize him as one of the insurgents who captured her. Elsa took a few steps backwards panicking she chose to hide in the wardrobe leaving only a small crack open so she could see into the loft. 

The footsteps of the man got louder. He was coming up the staircase. 'Please don't notice me' she repeated over and over in her mind she covered her mouth with her hands trying to muffle the sounds of her panicked breaths. 

"I know you're in here witch!" She heard him say Elsa still couldn't see him. "Just come on out you'll make this much easier for yourself."

Elsa started crying, she tried not to be so loud but she was afraid. She was afraid he would find her, she knew he would notice the unkept bed and the book she'd left on it. The little blood stains on the sheets and floor from her bleeding foot. The wardrobe was the worst place to hide, it was the only possible cover she could've taken other than behind the curtains or under the bed, He'd find her instantly.

Elsa leaned against of the back of the wardrobe squinting her eyes shut hoping for the first time in her life that she'd be invisible. 

"Come on out." He said in a malicious tone. "Your friend left you... he doesn't want to help you. He gave you up..... remember witch if you use your powers we're going to kill your sister....." 

Elsa tried not to make a sound tears ran down her face she hoped and prayed he wouldn't find her, huddled in the back of the wardrobe shaking in fear. Elsa saw the door to the wardrobe open and a large arm reach in and pull her out. "Found you." He laughed. 

Elsa screamed thrashing around "LET ME GO!" She sobbed "What do you want with me!?" She asked trying to pull herself away. He grabbed her hair and yanked her head back. "You listen to me, witch. Or your sister dies.... we have people In Arendelle, I could have her killed, dead in a week. If you don't co-operate." He slammed her against the wall further injuring her aching back. 

Elsa shrieked in pain, just as he stuffed a rag in her mouth, in attempt to keep her quiet. Elsa closed her eyes as tears ran down her face. The man had a firm grip on her shoulders. Which she soon felt loosen.

"They know I have you we have to leave." She heard Thomas' voice. She opened her eyes to see the large man unconscious on the floor. Thomas has knocked him out. Elsa stood stunned she was in shock, Thomas grabbed some clothing and a pair of shoes from the wardrobe. He stuffed the clothing in his bag and handed Elsa the shoes. 

"Put these on, We have to leave right now."

Elsa was breathing heavily and still sobbing. She stood in the middle of the room watching Thomas run around frantically. "But, I thought we weren't leaving for a few days." Elsa said shakily.

"Change of plans.... those men are going to come after you. Now they're going to come after me, for helping you.... were in danger. We're leaving now." 

Thomas noticed that Elsa's foot was bleeding again. "We'll have to stop somewhere safe and fix that foot." He grabbed her hand leading her down the stairs "But right now we have to get out of here." He brought her around to the back of his house where two horses were waiting for them. 

"You know how to ride?" Thomas asked.

Elsa nodded she was still shaking. Thomas helped her up on the horse. "Follow me." He said mounting his own horse. Elsa followed they spent hours in silence, the Queen was still in shock, her whole body felt like it was constantly vibrating continually on alert. "Thomas can we stop?" She said finally breaking the silence "My foot is aching."


End file.
